Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vehicle may navigate a path of travel using information provided by sensors. A computing device of the vehicle may process information received from vehicle sensors to avoid collisions with obstacles and ensure proper navigation. Such vehicles are typically equipped with various types of sensors in order to detect objects in the surroundings. For example, an autonomous vehicle may include lasers, sonar, RADAR, cameras, and other devices which scan and record data from surroundings of the vehicle. Sensor data from one or more of these devices may be used to detect objects and their respective characteristics (position, shape, heading, speed, etc.). This detection and identification is useful for the safe operation of autonomous vehicle.